Katie Holmes
Katie Holmes portrayed Melinda Halliwell throughout an unknown number of seasons on Charmed Reborn. Biography Born two months premature at four pounds, Kate Noelle Holmes made her first appearance on December 18, 1978, in Toledo, Ohio. Her parents, Martin and Kathleen, say that her strong-willed personality is probably from being born premature. Being the youngest in the Holmes clan, completing the family of three other sisters and one brother, Katie was always the baby. As a teenager, she began attending modeling school. When she was sixteen, her teacher invited her to go to a modeling competition with other girls from her class. She competed in the International Modeling and Talent Association by singing, dancing, and reciting a monologue from To Kill a Mockingbird (1962). By the end of that time in New York, Katie won many awards. But she said she didn't want to model because it wasn't challenging enough. So when she was seventeen, Katie went to Los Angeles to audition for movies. Luckily, on her second audition, she was cast in the movie, The Ice Storm (1997), directed by Ang Lee. Katie's character was Libbets Casey, a rich New Yorker, who is pursued by two of the main characters. It was a small part, but it marked the beginning of her professional acting career. After the excitement of her first movie, Katie began sending in audition tapes for pilot shows. During that time, she was also starring in her all-girls Catholic high school musical, Damn Yankees, as Lola. After Kevin Williamson received her audition tape for his new show, Dawson's Creek (1998), the producers wanted her to come to Hollywood right away and read live for them. But because they wanted her to come on the opening night for Damn Yankees, Katie had to tell them she couldn't make it. Fortunately, the show's producers wanted her so much for that role, they rescheduled her callback and the result was she got the part as Joey Potter. During her first year with Dawson's Creek (1998), Katie was able to do two movies, Disturbing Behavior (1998) and Go (1999), and, for the former, she won Best Breakthrough Female Performance in the 1999 MTV Movie Awards. The following year, she starred next to Michael Douglas in Wonder Boys (2000), playing Hannah Green, a published author and a boarder at her teacher's (Douglas) house, who has a crush on him, and tries to seduce him. Her first leading role came in 2002, with Abandon (2002). She played a college student named Katie Burke, who is haunted by the mysterious disappearance of her boyfriend who vanished two years prior. With Dawson's Creek (1998) coming to a close after six years in May of 2003, it was a bittersweet thing for all the cast. Accustomed to being in North Carolina filming ten months out of a year, the cast members now had the opportunity to make more movies. Katie demonstrated this in October, when she had two new movies, Pieces of April (2003) and The Singing Detective (2003), coming out in that month alone. Pieces of April (2003) is a charming Thanksgiving movie about April (Holmes), the black sheep of her family, who wants to give her family the perfect dinner before her mother passes on. The Singing Detective (2003) is a dark musical where the main character (Robert Downey Jr.) is a writer in a hospital for skin conditions who writes a dark world of seduction and murder in his mind. Katie Holmes plays the kind Nurse Mills who tends to his every need. She also gets to lip sync and dance in this movie. Her 2004 movie schedule included the upcoming romantic movie First Daughter (2004), in which she plays the President's (Michael Keaton) daughter, Samantha, who wants to go to college without any Secret Service tagging along. Currently filming for release in 2005 is Batman Begins (2005), a new Batman movie where Katie plays Rachel Dawes, a childhood sweetheart and love interest to Batman/Bruce Wayne. Career Filmography * Woman in Gold ''(Currently Filming)'' * The Giver '(2014) - Mother * '''Mania Days '(2014) - Carla * '''Miss Meadows (2014) - '''Miss Meadows * '''Days and Nights (2014) - '''Alex * '''Jack and Jill (2011/I) - '''Erin Sadelstein * '''The Son of No One (2011) - '''Kerry White * '''Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (2010) - '''Kim * '''The Extra Man (2010)- '''Mary Powell * '''The Romantics (2010) - '''Laura Rosen * '''Batman Begins (2005) - '''Rachel Dawes * '''First Daughter (2004) - '''Samantha Mackenzie * '''Pieces of April (2003) - '''April Burns * '''The Singing Detective (2003) - '''Nurse Mills * '''Phone Booth (2002) - '''Pamela McFadden * '''Abandon (2002) - '''Katie Burke * '''The Gift (2000) - '''Jessica King * '''Wonder Boys (2000) - '''Hannah Green * '''Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - '''Leigh Ann Watson * '''Muppets from Space (1999) - '''Beach Girl (uncredited) * '''Go (1999) - '''Claire Montgomery * '''Disturbing Behavior (1998) - '''Rachel Wagner * '''The Ice Storm (1997)- '''Libbets Casey * '''Molly TV Appearances TV Series' * 'How I Met Your Mother '(2011-2013) - Naomi * 'The Kennedys '(2011) - Jackie Kennedy * 'Eli Stone '(2008) - Grace Fuller * 'Dawson's Creek (1998-2003) - '''Joey Potter TV Movies * '''Untitled Richard LaGravenese Project '(2014) - Ann Walker Video Games * 'Batman Begins (2005) '- Rachel Dawes (voice) Category:Actors/Actresses of Charmed Reborn